


The Execution

by Atigoldenpanther



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Final Sermon, split dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atigoldenpanther/pseuds/Atigoldenpanther
Summary: Did they run? He had hoped so. He didn't want them to witness this. It was their job now to carry on his sermons and teachings. Perhaps one day they could change Alternia for the better.She tried to get there in time.Her entire world was dead, and they were using the symbol that murdered it.- Three seperate dialogues of the Sufferer's final sermon and the different viewpoints. After reading the Homestuck comic I became curious as to what might have gone down so I wrote down my own interpretation of the account. Enjoy! -





	The Execution

“I’ve seen a w9rld where all tr9ll’s are equal! N9 9ne is left 6ehind! N9 9ne is culled! It can 6e true f9r us t99! We must rise up t9gether t9 6eat the c9ntr9l 9f the heathen’s that have kept us in the dark f9r s9 l9ng!” I spoke the final words of my sermon. One more chance had been given. I had given it every point I had. Spoken of every vision and moment in my own life and in the other of what could be. What had already been. I had hoped for jeers. For support. Yet all I received was deafening silence from the crowd. Not a troll raised their voice. Not a soul. I lowered my head in defeat. Perhaps… it truly was the end?

Everything hurt deep in my bones. Each cut felt like it had been there an eternity. Maybe they had been? The pain was always there. Now it was just visible I suppose. I can barely hear. It’s become so loud now as the crowd screams “cull.” The people, the blood in my ears, the pounding of my heart, and the wind as it cut through me. I don’t dare open my eyes. Not now that I’m alone.

Did they get away safely? Did they really run? I hope for their sakes they did. They at least can live on and carry what I’ve done. What I’ve said. If they find more trolls they can turn it around. I can’t help but smile. They don’t need me anymore. I’ve done my work.

“ _KANKRI!!!”_

No… It couldn’t be! I raise my head up and quickly open my eyes, the red glare of fire bright all around me. There before the executioner was Porrim with the most pained looked she had ever worn. Some trolls in the crowd seemed just as shocked as I.

“Porrim… no…” I choked out.

“W-Ell, it swims w-E caug) (t ours-Elves a littl-E mor-E of th-E r-Eb-Ellion! Glubbing Fantastic!” The Condesce spoke from her spire nearby. Her voice was cold and clear cut, “Ex-Ecut-E ) (-Er as w-Ell.”

The executioner turned back toward me with a small smirk. I glanced up at her as my stomach twisted. I quickly turned back to Porrim kneeling on the ground with tears in her eyes. She tried to shift forward to get to me.

“Kankri! You Have To Fight! We Can Get Out Of This I Know We Can!” she cried and was swiftly pushed to the ground by one of the juggalo guards. I hold back a surprising growl in my throat.

“P9rrim, please stay there! Y9ou will 6e fine, I kn9w it… Just…. D9 what they say, please!” I cry loud enough for her to hear.

I gulp and lower my head again. If they caught Porrim, then everyone else… they had most likely been caught too. I can hear her screaming. Porrim’s voice is the only one ringing out amongst them. She begs and pleads. I begin to feel the tightness in my stomach and chest rise and bubble. I had never felt this before. The closest thing that I could equate it too was the annoyance one could feel for a kismesis. Not that I have ever had one. Or feelings this strong. I finally let the growl bubble and rise out of my throat. The pain I had been feeling for centuries follows with it. It grows and I _scream._

“Y9U FUCKING WITCH! Y9U WILL 6E THE END 9F 9UR CIVILIZATI9N! THERE WILL NEVER 6E PEACE, 9R H9PE, 9R KINDNESS. Y9U’VE FUCKING TAKEN IT ALL AWAY. Y9U AND Y9UR DAMN JUGGAL9 CL9WN L9RDS!!! ARE Y9U FUCKING HAPPY N9W? Y9U N99K SUCKING 6ULGE! THEY WILL NEVER ST9P FIGHTING!!! EVERY SINGLE 9NE 9F MY PE9PLE WILL RISE UP IN THIS LIFE AND THE FUCKING NEXT T9 KICK Y9UR WATER L9VING ASS!!! 9NE DAY Y9U WILL BE AT THE 6USINESS END 9F AN ANGRY M9THER AND SHE WILL RECK Y9UR WASTE H9LE!!! 9NE DAY EACH AND EVERY TR9LL HERE WILL KN9W WHAT N9T HAVING T9 GIVE A SINGLE FUCK AB9UT 6L99D FEELS LIKE!!! EACH TR9LL WILL KN9W WHAT IT FEELS LIKE T9 6E L9VED 6Y THEIR ACTUAL RELATI9NS THAT GAVE LIFE T9 THEM AND TAUGHT THEM H9W T9 LIVE!!! I WILL C9ME 6ACK FR9M THE DEAD AS PISSED 9FF AS I AM RIGHT FUCKING N9W AND RECK Y9UR WASTE H9LE MYSELF!!!” I continued to scream obscenities and shout out glaring with slitted eyes at the condesce. I yelled with each and every fiber of my being, each muscle shaking as every piece of pain and want I had ever carried released itself. The crowd has gone silent again, this time in shock. I watched as the condesce raises her hand to begin to signal the executioner and growled angrily through my words as I stared him straight in the goggles. He actually seemed to flinch for a moment. A small victory.

He raised his bow and arrow.

“- AND Y9U WILL FEEL LIKE Y9UR THINK PAN IS 6EING T9RN T9 SHREDS! Y9U WILL DIE!!! D9 Y9U HEAR ME??? Y9U WILL- HRRK,” my words are cut off by the sharp sting of an arrow in my chest. It hit’s extremely close to my heart, tearing through my righteous pants easily. I choke as blood leaks heavily from the wound. It’s too much… my vision gets blurry, though my body still shakes in rage. I look once more at where Porrim sits. Her face is white. More so than any rainbow drinkers could ever be. She glowed once… now it was gone.

“FUCKING… Run… P9rrim…” I call out as best I can as my voice falters. I hear her shriek in what would shake my blood deep to its core if it was still vibrant in my body. I take a deep breath. One more chance. I turn my gaze up to the condesce. I let out my final words to her.

“FUCK Y9U!!!”

Then, things are black and peacefully silent.

_ _ _

I bounce through the trees, dodging them left and right. I have to get there right meow… Fuck I mean now. No time for cat puns when a matesprit is in serious trouble. I start to feel an ache in my legs but I can’t let up. I’m so close. I burst through the edge of the clearing and take a deep breath, ready to yell and stop the culling.

I am met with a silent clearing. The rock stood in the middle is covered in cherry red blood. The body that hangs there hasn’t even been moved yet. Each and every troll in the clearing is cheering. The condesce is sat upon her viewing spire with a smirk. Every inch of my runs cold.

“ _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!”_

I feel myself rushing forward and pushing apart the crowd in a frenzy. Through the confused stopping of cheers I can hear sobbing up ahead. I burst to the front and fall to the ground as my knees give way at the sight. Hanging from shackles on the rock is my sweet matesprit. He is unmoving. An arrow sticks from his chest. They have already begun the disrobing of clothes to further shame the body. His pants lay discarded before me. I shakily reach out and gather the cloth into my fingers. Its dampness brings forth the worst crack in my chest I had ever felt. I hug the pants tight as I can as I feel a howl leave my throat. He’s gone. I hear the draw of a bow. I raise my head. I didn’t hear when the condesce had given her order to kill. The look in the executioners eyes.

“M-muelin…” he stammers out and his arms shake. I hadn’t seen Horuss since we were grubs. What a horrible way to meet again. I can’t meet his gaze for long. I dug my face into Kankri’s pants.

“Kankri….” I whimper. I can do nothing but wait for the arrow to hit.

However, it never comes. I glance up, my face wet now from both blood and tears. Horuss has lowered his bow and is looking away. I barely hear him whisper.

“Run…”

I abscond quickly, taking the righteous pants with me. I rush past trolls in the crowd attempting to stop me. I can hear the condesce screaming behind me.

I don’t look back.

_ _ _

My world was dead. It was killed and now everything around me might as well be worthless. He’s gone. Everything is gone. I can’t even bring my attention to the happenings nearby. I only can let myself begin to be dragged away. I can’t even bring myself to look back. I close my eyes to try and find a happy memory. There must be one.

“PORRIM! Porrim I think I found my quirk!!” a young Kankri runs up to me with his arms waving. I step out of the hive and close the door.

“What Do You Think It Will Be Today, Little Grub?” I lean down and smile. He was always changing his quirks and could never pick just one.

“NoT FaiR! ThiS OnE WilL SticK FoR SurE!” Kankri giggled as he revealed the new quirk. I laugh with him and ruffle his hair between his tiny horns. He said that every day.

“Well, As Long As You’re Sure. Although, I Did Like Your Quirk Yesterday As Well,” I noted and he folded his arms in thought.

“SO… Sh()ulD I C()m|oinE TheM?” His voice comes out unsure and garbled this time.

“Heh, Just Keep Searching. You Will Find Your Quirk Soon Enough. Who Knows? Maybe You Are Just Too Special For One?” I stand up and motion towards the hive. “It’s Time For Dinner Anyhow. Come On Inside So We Can Eat.”

“AwwwW! BuT I WanteD TO StaY OuT LongeR AnD CatcH MorE BugS!” Kankri pouts and my face turns stern.

“Come Along Now Kankri. I Even Made Your Favorite!” I scowl and then hold back a chuckle as his face lights up at this news.

“WelL WhY Didn’T YoU SaY SO!” Kankri rushes past me and inside. I laugh and go to follow.

I blink, and open my eyes. The ground around me shifts and rocks. I realize I’m on a ship, and other trolls sit beside me. Some are asleep, and some are much more awake then I am. I fold into myself and try to return to my memories. I feel a tap on my shoulder and look to my right. A trolls slave smiles warmly at me. I cannot return it.

“parc|on mc, but it sccms you look prctty c|own… I was hoping this might chccr you up,” the strange troll holds out his hand, a small string hanging down. It looks like it might be some kind of necklace. I cautiously reach out a hand and take it. I can feel the cool metal in my hands before I open my palm. I suck my breath in when I see what symbol it is. I snarl and throw it back at the troll.

“How Dare You Hand Me The Symbol That Killed My Son!!!” I growl out the words and the trolls sinks back. “It Means Nothing But Pain And Death To Me! Keep It Away!”

“Porrim…? Thc c|olorosa? I can’t bclicvc I’m sitting ncxt to you!” the troll gawks in surprise. “I’m so sorry. I c|ic| not mcan to offcnd. But… how can you hatc this symbol so much? It has brought us comfort now. Wc signlcss finally havc a sign!”

“The Very Shackles That Were His Ruin Are Your Symbol Now? That Is Sad…” I gaze at him wide eyed.

“No no. It was not thc shacklcs that murdcrcd our woulc| bc savior. It was thc horriblc conc|cscc. Conc|esce. Ahcm- Condesce. Apologics,” the troll struggled with his quirk for a moment before dropping it for the one word.

“Ah Who Cares How We Speak Her Name Now… We Are Doomed Regardless,” I sigh as I ball myself up again.

“Truc… Wc finc| solacc in thc symbol bccausc it was thc only onc hc was cvcr known to havc. It is clcar cvcn to trolls that c|o not bclicvc in thc causc that this ncw symbol stanc|s for cvcrything hc c|ic|. It is all wc can cquatc to him now,” the troll looks out of the tiny porthole hovering above our heads. It is only big enough to see through with one eye. The small light it provides is no form of comfort as blue washes across the floor and walls. The troll finally turns his head back with a soft smile. “I undcrstanc| it may not bring you comfort, but maybc if you kccp it as a rcminc|cr thcn you will ncvcr stop fighting for him. I know that without onc, you can loosc your cntirc bcing aftcr a whilc as a slavc.”

He holds out a hand again and I glare at the pendant for some time. Finally I reach out and grab it. H’s smile grows a little and I risk giving a tiny one back. It doesn’t last long on my features, but he seems to catch it anyhow. I tie the rope around my neck and let it hang there. I clutch it between my fingers. Perhaps the troll is right. Perhaps now the signless finally do have a sign of their own. In my own knowledge…

It arrived too late.


End file.
